


On the Wall

by gleefilled



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-24
Updated: 2011-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-28 01:38:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/302301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gleefilled/pseuds/gleefilled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I love this fandom too and I really wanted you to have fic for it. Hope you enjoy this little snippet!</p>
    </blockquote>





	On the Wall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jaela](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaela/gifts).



> I love this fandom too and I really wanted you to have fic for it. Hope you enjoy this little snippet!

Jon is already at the top of the wall when Sam arrives. He looks cold but he smiles when he sees Sam and Sam offers him half of his heel of bread. They eat it silently, looking out over the seemingly endless dark woods, before Sam finally speaks.

"We should talk about last night," he says, his words careful and measured. He's thought about this conversation all morning, through breakfast and morning work. It's the first time all day he's been able to get Jon alone since he'd woken up naked in his bed at dawn. The night had been a haze for him, one that left both his head and heart pounding, and he can see from the bleary look on Jon's face that it was nebulous for him as well.

Jon doesn't answer right away, instead turns from Sam and toes a pile of snow with his boot. When he meets Sam's eyes again, there's a vague look on his face, a mask of composure. "I must tell you--" Jon starts to reply, but stops at the sound of footsteps from somewhere further down the wall. His eyes flick from Sam to the direction of the sound, and he finishes his sentence with, "we have additional training this evening." There's a catch in his voice that wasn't there before. His lips move like they want to say more but don't dare.

The footsteps stop and there's a painfully long moment of silence and winter wind before they turn around and Sam and Jon are left alone again at the top of the end of the world.

Sam looks at Jon, who looks back at him with something like longing. "There's nothing to talk about," Jon says, voice thick with the lie, and Sam knows that even now, even here, Jon won't allow himself to be completely earnest and open.

But nightfall will keep his secrets and Sam will wait for him until then.


End file.
